Motivation
by GraysonStopBeingADick
Summary: They didn't plan on spending this much time together but somehow it always makes sense. It's like they have a checklist of things that happen their freshman year, but even as they cross events off, it's never what they expected. College Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

Survival

It started the summer before college. The thrill of graduation faded faster than they both expected when they realized there were still months before leaving for actual, tangible university. They ended up spending more time together than usual, or at least, more constructive time together than usual, because Derek realized that some amount of planning was necessary so he doesn't bomb his first arrival at university. Some days he was still irritated that they would both be at Queens, not because of how it would be but because of how it would look to other people. Most days he knew that it made the whole planning/preparation process easier.

This was also when he realized just how far they've both come. Casey didn't turn "being prepared for university" into a competition and it made the time and lists (and excessively categorized favorites folders on his laptop) bearable. Derek could tell she was excited about uni (but not in the same way he was) and it wasn't an issue. In reality, her energy took the process and leveled it up to almost enjoyable.

Ultimately, this was about survival. He knew that he would have to build his reputation from the ground up at Queens, there weren't many people from their high school going that year, maybe a few who were older. The least he could do was make sure the Prince didn't get towed the first week because he didn't get a parking tag. Although he didn't order one, Casey did. That was how he knew they'd changed. Casey wasn't the walking anxiety disaster anymore, at least not on a day-to-day basis. He could trust her with things like a parking tag and it's another level of planning, of "experience with the student services website" so it made her happy and he got a legal car.

Casey searched amazon for textbooks and highlighted different ways to get from class to class on campus maps. Derek let her put books from his syllabi into the virtual shopping cart but he wasn't interested in actually buying them until the school year started…less to pack he said. And packing is something they both worked on, not that Derek would admit it. Casey tried to weed through her expansive closet and Derek debated which team related shirts labeled him an athlete and which looked like he's clinging to the past. He refused to be a peak in high school kind of guy.

They received residence assignments in August. Casey was excited to stay in Ban Righ with its female centered history and all woman atmosphere but she glossed over her single room assignment. Only Derek and Nora knew how much she wanted a roommate to coordinate decorations with and study with and become sister-friends with etc. Single rooms were not rated high on her preference list. Derek ended up down the street in Leonard Hall, on a mixed gender floor. He had a roommate but he focused on the fact that there's a communal bathroom for girls on his floor and he might get to see some towel clad co-eds with relative ease. Derek was surprised to learn that there are academic clusters in residences. More specifically, that Casey did not sign up for that option since it sounded like the insta-study group that she would love. He resolved not to worry about her but he kinda already is because she helped him get this far and already it wasn't what he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Necessity

Move in day was hectic before they left the house. It happened on a Monday and the kids are already in school. It's weird to say goodbye to her sister over breakfast. Everyone got lung-crushing hugs because nervous Casey _feels_ things more intensely. Derek was sleepy and mostly nonplussed as he swung Marti through the air. Marti, of all the kids, was the most excited for them to "leave already" because she wants to skype them in their res halls that night. Casey wondered how long it would take for the shine of technology to wear off before Smarti started to miss her Smerek. When she remembers this day it's through a sheet of anxiety and excitement and feelings rather than actual dialogue.

In typical Casey form she packed her stuff into George's car the night before. Or at least most of it. She's terrified she's going to leave something at home. George and Derek crammed Derek's stuff into the Prince and none of it was well labeled. It's all in duffle and laundry bags and inevitably some ends up in the other car because George misjudged how large his son's hockey kit really was. He should've known after all these years. George drove the Prince with Derek and Casey rode shotgun to her mother as the parents squeezed all they could out of the remaining four and a half hours together. At some point George and Nora switched but it didn't last long because Derek couldn't handle Nora's leaking eyes and George topped out after 35 ways to say "keep an eye on Derek." When they switched back, Casey had to take over the wheel because Nora is in full on post pregnancy tears and couldn't see to drive.

Queens was absolute chaos when they got there. They started at Leonard with Derek's stuff since it's the easiest to reach. His roommate Steven wasn't there but it seemed like everyone else on their floor already was. Derek set down his kit on a bed and turned to head back to the car.

"Don't you want to wait until he gets here to decide who is sleeping where? You're living with another person now Derek, you have to take their feelings into account." It was so utterly Casey but frankly he doesn't care.

"It's not like we're super early to the move in party, Spacey. If he shows up and absolutely has to have the left side of the room, I'll deal with it then. But I have to get all this crap out of the car and it has to go somewhere. We can't all be princesses with rooms to ourselves." That's a little dig because he knows this was something he has that she wanted, this room sharing university experience. But honestly, it's hot as balls and he doesn't care right now.

By the time they got down the street to Ban Righ, they were hitting the end of move in time. In all her fact sharing about the hall, Casey forgot to mention that the historic building lacked elevators so dragging all her stuff up 3 flights of stairs definitely required Derek's help. Once he saw her single room he felt a little guilty for his earlier jab. The room was_ tiny_. Nora made her bed, something she did for Derek even though he might end up switching when the phantom roommate appeared. Just a touch of home she called it. On the positive side, Derek was definitely getting checked out by several of the other girls in the res and he returned the favor, hefting a box of books and journals (really, Casey?) a little higher as he walked down the hall.

George and Nora finally left. It's tearful and they were reluctant but Casey gripped her mom's shopping list tightly and assured the parents that the two of them can handle a trip to Walmart on their own. And then it's just the two of them on a sidewalk together. It definitely wasn't like either of them expected it to be.

"So, um, Walmart?" It takes him a second to realize that Casey is asking rather than demanding because he technically has the keys to the Prince. She has their shared credit card "for emergency purchases only…after today" George had declared 800 times. Derek can't really abandon her this fast because that is just cruel and frankly, he doesn't want to pay for his own Doritos.

"Yeah, just…I wanna change shirts first." He cracked a smirk. "I mean, the girls in your hall know I got all sweaty because I was hauling your heavy crap through a hot building but the general public doesn't know that."

Casey rolled her eyes but fell into step beside him. "Sweating like a pig isn't a desirable trait, dummy. Maybe we should add extra strength deodorant to the list."

This, he is ok with. The banter and bicker stuff. He loves to irritate her more but he couldn't risk a Casey explosion this early, he didn't know the area well enough to predict and control the fall out. So banter and bicker it had to be for now. They're halfway to his hall when she spoke again.

"So I think we need some ground rules…"

"Of course you do. Do you have color coded pens in that purse too?" He reached for the shoulder bag, she smacked his hand. Typical.

"Really Derek. I know you looooove pranks but please don't get arrested trying to break into my room. It's not worth it and I don't want to have to bail you out of jail." He agreed to this because if he's going to get into her room to prank her, he'd make sure he wassn't caught.

"Fine, but I don't want you dropping by my place at all hours either. And you can't date my roommate, even if I don't like him."

"Derek, I haven't even met the guy yet."

"Doesn't matter. And if you want to use the Prince, you have to give me a 24 hour heads up."

"But what if it's an emergency?" There was a bit of a whine to the last word and it made him smirk.

"Sorry Princess, those are my terms. Anything else?"  
"Ugh, fine. Just, don't make me be your go between for Mom and George. Please try to be a big boy and call them every once in a while so they know you're alive. And let me know if you make any emergency purchases. I know you lie better but they'll probably handle it better if something that big comes from me." He opened the door to the building for her, it was habit now from his high school girlfriends. "And try to keep it just to emergencies. I also reserve the right to make more rules as I see fit."

"Sure thing Princess."

They took the elevator- "for the second floor Derek? Really?" but he'd had enough of stairs in her godforsaken building that day. There were less people in the halls and he's grateful, was university always going to feel this claustrophobic? Casey muttered about some guy staring at her ass while he unlocked the room door to discover that Steven finally arrived. He was blessedly average. In a few minutes Derek learned that Steven had no preferences for the feng shui of the room (this earned a pointed look at Casey), was majoring in communications, and was late because his friend's car got a flat tire. Steven was also attracted to Casey if the grins and chin nod of acknowledgement were any indicators.

"Cool man, Casey and I were just going to run to Walmart to grab a few things." Derek rummaged through a duffle he's pretty sure has clean shirts in it and grabbed one. Casey fake coughed. "…if you need anything you can come with." He added. Right. Trying to be considerate of someone else.

"Actually yeah. I don't really want to get back in a car with David after this morning. So did you guys carpool too?" Derek could feel Casey's big blue eyes watching his face for the inevitable sigh of suffering. But Derek didn't lay their family tree down in public, not even for his roommate, someone who will most likely overhear halves of phone calls (if Derek ever calls their family) or see them sharing the Prince. Casey hadn't jumped in with an explanation (she'd been unusually quiet since they entered the room), so the Lord of Lies began to spin.

"Yeah, we went to high school together, live in the same neighborhood kinda thing." His eyes darted over to hers but she didn't deny it. Technically it was all true. In the past year Casey got better at controlling her outbursts and they were increasingly less public. She would probably lecture him as soon as they weren't around Steven but she wouldn't cause a scene now.

Shopping with Steven was weird. His presence meant that Casey wouldn't call him out on the five bags of chips he threw into the cart (variety is the spice of life) but she also couldn't help herself from sending pointed glares and not so subtle coughs. Derek suggested cough drops. The glare intensified and the cart "accidentally" ran over his foot in the next aisle. It quickly became a game to see how far he could go before she actually said something. Coughs turned into shoulder nudges and one of his retaliatory nudges knocked Casey into a display of paper towels. Only a third of them were dislodged. She made a pointed statement about picking up some prescription strength deodorant and grabbed a bulk package of Febreeze "for Steven's sake." Steven asked how long they've known each other.

Derek moved onto the Health and Beauty aisle to casually grab condoms and lube. Casey didn't see the items until they checked out. Steven paid first while the step sibs did some awkward arm bumping so Casey could pass him the credit card. He slipped it back to her, tucking the piece of plastic in her back pocket and pinching her hip. She threw an elbow. And then she saw what he left in the cart for her to pay for. Casey turned a delightful shade of magenta and Derek definitely won this round. Or so he thought until he dropped her off at Ban Righ and his roommate point blank asked if they're fucking.

"Casey is complicated." Derek said, giving the most honest answer he had. "And she won't date you because you're my roommate so hitting on her would be a lost cause."

"Well if she ever gets uncomplicated, let me know because she's hot as hell." A defensive remark was on the tip of his tongue when he remembered that Steven doesn't know. He doesn't have to play the protective brother role. It's oddly freeing to laugh and reply "Don't I know it."


	3. Chapter 3

Familiarity

The details of Freshers Week were a blur to Casey. She settled into her tiny room and it is very her and very clean, even if she's the only one to appreciate it. She knows where all her classes are and all her books were stacked neatly on a shelf under her window. She thought she's ok with the communal bathroom situation now. It was weirder than she expected it to be because logically sharing a bathroom with 25 girls would be easier than sharing one with Derek and Edwin but it still felt like showering in the gym instead of at "home". In the past week she auditioned for the dance company (but not the dance team), started reading the first book for her Victorian Novel course, tried out three local coffee shops, and skyped Lizzie.

On Sunday all her anxiety about classes starting the next day overwhelmed her. Everyone else had a roommate or friends from high school or something and this week has been so busy that she didn't realize how bad she was at meeting people. The truth is, Casey is a good friend once she knows someone but she's really shy for an extrovert. Nothing in her closet felt right for the first day of class and it felt forced for her to go knock on the door across the hall for a stranger's opinion. She was doing her best with the Residence Advisor's open door policy, hers was almost always open when she's there but the most she got was eye contact and a half smile from girls walking by.

She caved and texted Derek for the keys to the car. 24 hour notification be damned, she needed retail therapy and a killer first day outfit. He met her at the car with a suspicious lack of convincing so she steeled herself for the damage.

"Don't be mad," Lord, those are terrifying words coming out of Derek's mouth. "But I accidentally canceled my meal plan while I was trying to work out my add drop schedule and I need you to help me fix it when you get back." He put on puppy dog eyes. "I've eaten nothing but easy mac and chips all weekend and even caf food is a level up."

"Those aren't even in the same area of the website, Derek! How did you get into this place to begin with?"

"Charm and good looks?" He suggested. "But really, how long will you be?"

"Two hours tops and then I'll help you fix your mistake. Try not to unregister for classes while I'm gone." Derek nodded and turned on his heel, hoping she didn't hear his stomach grumble.

Two hours later, on the dot, she was knocking on his room door. It was the opposite of her room: dark and full of people. Or more accurately: full of guys and noise. There's a pretty intricate looking gaming system hooked up to a large tv she'd never seen before so she assumed both belonged to Steven. At least 5 guys were crowded into the small room, lounging on a futon (where did that come from?) and a bunch of collapsible chairs.

"When did you loft your beds?" Was Casey's intelligent first impression on the new freshmen.

" Hello to you too Spacey. We did it a few days ago when we got the futon." Derek leaned in close to whisper "turns out Steven is an only child and kinda loaded." He grabbed her hand and tugged her fully into the room, speaking over the faux gunfire. "Guys, this is Casey, Casey this is Ben, Ryan, Jay, and David, and you know Steven. They're finishing up our O-Week Halo tournament." Casey was reminded how easily Derek made friends and her stomach tightens. Would he ever drop by and find her entertaining a group of cool girls in her room? She had a tv, albeit a much smaller one, but surely someone in Ban Righ likes rom coms. Casey wasn't sure where to look or stand or sit in the room and time seemed to crawl by as if it enjoyed her pain. When she snapped out of it, Derek was half on his bed, presumably grabbing for his laptop and one of the new guys was definitely staring at her, Ben or maybe Ryan? Further proof that Casey McDonald does not belong in social settings. She wondered about the lofted beds and how long that's going to last. Climbing a ladder just to nap seemed like an unnecessary hurdle for a self-professed lazy person like Derek. And then he's close to her again (granted, everything is close in a dorm room this full) and his hand was on her shoulder (what was up with that?) and he's talking.

"…I'll be back later. Casey is going to fix whatever Steven did to my meal plan so I can eat something real for dinner tonight. See you 'round." And he was steering her back into the hallway. "Steven's cool and all but I am so sick of that game. The guys are pretty cool but they've been over all weekend…and they only live down the hall."

"Awww, poor wittle Derry doesn't like his fweinds."

"Nah, I like them. I just don't need to see them all the time. So, where are we going?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one who dragged me out here." She pointedly looked at his hand, still on her shoulder, even though they're in the elevator now. She wanted to ask why he kept introducing her as just Casey but she didn't want to appear like she was overthinking it. Even though she was. Definitely. Damn it.

"We've been here for a week, I just figured Casey McDonald, Keener extraordinaire would already have a few computer/study/ yay school like places scouted out." She tried to trip him but stumbled instead and she decided that the fates were against her now and always. As usual, Derek laughed.

They ended up in her room, the antithesis of Derek's room. The first hurdle was getting past the RA station and convincing them that no, Derek was not a guest. She was just going to help him fix some registration stuff and he will leave before dinner and yes Casey is aware of the rules that say no guests during Orientation week but really he isn't a guest so it doesn't matter. Derek stode out of the way while Casey argued (she probably wouldn't use that word) with the self-important upper classman. He half expected her to pull a copy of the Res Rules out of her purse to better cite exact regulations. Once he's allowed in, Casey intended to camp out in a common area because the wi-fi's better but the first one they pass is crammed with girls watching Grey's Anatomy reruns. Casey was so clearly done with people that she just turned on her heel and headed for her room without waiting for him.

An afternoon tv marathon with popcorn and what appeared to be homemade baked goods just screams Casey yet she was obviously agitated. It wasn't the gathering that bothered her but the fact she didn't know about it, she wasn't invited. Part of him really wanted to tease her about it but a larger part of him really wanted to eat actual food so he didn't risk making her mood darker. He flopped down on her bed but she made irritated Casey noises so he slid off and sat on the floor rug, a fuzzy pastel purple monstrosity as soft as it was ugly. The room was still tiny but it's quiet and sooner than he expected he's fighting head nods.

At her desk, Casey found it was suspiciously easy to fix Derek's meal plan. He's never been inept with computers and she's pretty sure he just didn't feel like doing it himself but she didn't push it because she got to go shopping. She's surprised to find his head thrown back against her bed, eyes closed, and breathing steady in the afternoon light. For all his love of attention, Derek has always seemed more like an introvert to her (and her newly perused psych 101 text) and a constantly full room would probably take a toll on him. Part of her wanted to shock him awake, get him to leave so she could do things because that's what she would normally do at home. But Queens normal wasn't really established yet and the sad truth is that she didn't have any plans or things to do. Casey is rational and rationally she knows that it would be easier to make friends and tackle the first week of school if she could keep Derek in this un- discussed truce they have going.

Eventually she prints out a copy of his schedule and highlights the names of the buildings because that is still a very Casey thing to do. The sound of the printer didn't wake him up so she awkwardly stepped around his body to grab a book so she can read on her bed. She checked on him every 15 minutes until 5:30 when she "accidentally" knocked her book onto his head as she got off the bed.

"Sorry sleepyhead. It's about time you wake up anyway. Why don't you go use your fixed meal plan?"

Derek rubbed his head and checked his watch. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" His eyes were still tired but suddenly mischievous. "Do you like watching me sleep Princess? That's a little weird, even for you."

Casey just rolled her eyes in dismissal. "What does it say about you, Derek, that that was the most enjoyable hour of any time we've spent together and you were unconscious for it?"

"Enjoyable? Damn, I think I'm gonna have to start calling you Kinky Casey." His smirk was so familiar it's like her ceiling in London, she knows ever crinkle and dimple. Derek was pleased when he elicited an irritated hrrumph but a little disappointed she didn't yell his name. College Casey, he reckons, is going to be a tougher nut to crack than previous versions. And suddenly, before he ever steps foot in a classroom, Derek has his first assignment. He has a week to make Casey yell his name: in frustration, in anger, in humiliation, whatever. He's not quite sure why but he thinks that if he can get her to yell, he might not mind a dorm room full of sweaty dudes as much as he does.

Her first day of classes passed without incident. Casey even managed to walk into the res hall in time to be invited to a 90s movie marathon. She tried not to be too eager about her reply and it's only a little awkward when she looks for a place to sit among the pairs of roommates.

Tuesday was much harder, even for someone as academically minded as herself. Her first class was at 8:30 and she used to get up much earlier than that for high school but getting ready and heading to a mostly empty dining hall was not as easy as rolling out of bed to the chaotic family breakfast table. Casey recognized one small girl from movie night. She wasn't trying to be creepy, she's just observant but it's hard to miss someone walking into the dining hall when there are only 12 people there to start with. And then she left about the same time as the other girl, passing each other to place their dirty dishes near the kitchen. Casey did her best not to be awkward when it became clear that the girls were headed in the same direction, the same building. Casey took a few long strides and passed the other girl on the dewy sidewalk so she was no longer the creepy follower. For the millionth time in her life she wondered if other people think these things too or if they just walk through life unconcerned about other people's perceptions. She wasn't quite out of breath when she reached her classroom but it certainly wasn't the leisurely walk she had timed for so she's super keener early. Less than a minute later the shorter girl arrived in the doorway and they made eye contact. Double dammit.

In a display of true social bravery on Casey's part, she waved the other girl over and offered a hesitant smile. "Sorry for acting so weird this morning, I'm not totally awake yet. I'm Casey McDonald."

"Bethany Albright. It's fine. I'm actually glad that we have Ban Righ in common. This class is huge and I don't know anyone in it." Bethany flopped into the closest seat ungracefully and rather loudly for such a small person. "This whole place is so big and my roommate is gone all the time and all of my friends went to different schools, I don't know how people meet people anymore. Life was so much easier in grade school when all you needed to make friends was half a cookie to share." Casey instantly identified with that and the two talked as the rest of the lecture hall filled for class. Bethany did send a few odd glances her way during the lecture, although they're more focused on how neatly laid out Casey's desk was (pen, pencil, folder, text book, notebook all carefully arranged for easiest and least amount of noise during access) but she still smiled and showed her doodles.

Afterwards, Casey and Bethany parted ways with plans to eat breakfast together before class on Thursday. Casey was probably over excited about her first college friend but whatever. She kept an eye out for Derek as she climbed the stairs because she knew he had an 8:30 class in this building too. (She didn't actively try to memorize his schedule but she helped him with this kind of stuff so much over the summer that some of it just stuck.) She didn't see him in passing and she's sure as hell not going to go out of her way to check on him so she climbed the next set of stairs to her second class and tried to push him out of her mind but she kind of wanted to tell someone she made a friend. And even if (when) he teased her about how happy that made her, she knew he'd understand.

-  
By Wednesday some of the new college sheen wore off. She's sick of hearing class rules and schedules, she knew she made it past the first round of dance cuts, and she's incredibly tired. Apparently even her cultivated self-discipline goes out the window when there isn't anyone to comment on the fact that it's 1am and she's still reading her fun novel. After class she stopped by her mailbox and was surprised to find a large box waiting for her. Inside were two smaller boxes and a note written in familiar handwriting. Both care packages, Nora explained, have been sent to Casey because they all agreed that by the time Derek remembered to check his mail, all the homemade cookies would be stale.

Her box had something from each family member and it's so sincere she gets a little teary. Finally a time to be glad she doesn't have a roommate. Marti's most recent forays into art were hung on her corkboard while the tiny succulent plant from Lizzie found a home on her small windowsill. Edwin's gift card for the closets ice cream chain was accompanied by a single sticky note with "don't feel bad about having some fun Your brain needs sugar too!" scrawled on it. Best of all, the care package gave her something to do. She needed to deliver it to Derek so she had an excuse to go talk to him, one that he (probably) wouldn't make fun of her for. Ugh she needed more friends, the last thing she wanted was to look desperate in front of him.

Casey was still tense about knocking on Derek's door, in spite of her tangible excuse. All of her uncertainties about their …relationship? ...friendship? ...background? whatever explanation Derek has been giving to his friends rushed back to her as the door opened. It was Steven and just him and then her mind was totally blank.

"Hey Casey, what's up?"

She waved around the box, probably a little too enthusiastically and grinned. "I've got a care package for Derek. His dad didn't think he'd remember to check the mail for a few months. Is he around?"

"I think he was working out with the hockey team but he should be back soon if you want to stick around." Steven's smile was easy and she was reminded of a more social Sheldon. "You wanna play Mario Kart?" Casey hesitated. "David's coming over soon and we're ordering pizza." He said enticingly.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Oh Princess, always so polite." She jumped at Derek's very close voice. His hair was damp and he smelled freshly showered and she kind of hated how comfortable that smell was. They hadn't even been at away for a month yet! She trailed into the room after him like a duckling, cursing his constant comfort.

"I come bearing gifts from London. Your very own care package." She thrust the box towards him and perched on his desk chair. "Your family thought it would get to you faster if they sent it through me."

"They know me so well." He ripped into the box with childish glee. "Go ahead and ask me Princess Keener, I know you wanna know."

Casey flushed. "How are your classes? Do you like them?"

"Not terrible. I mean nothing has really happened yet but I'm hoping to avoid Casey McDonald study hall so I have incentives."

Steven laughed around one of Nora's cookies. "Oh yeah, D-man's breezing through this week. Except for sleeping in yesterday."

"Der-ek! You had an 8:30. Did you miss the first class? That's a terrible first impression."

"No more cookies for you, tattle tale." Steven flipped him the bird in good-natured response. "Chill Casey, you know I'm not a morning person. I didn't do it on purpose my alarm wasn't loud enough. Besides, I made it into the room before he got to the V's. Venturi charm is a wonderful thing."

"You can fail if you miss too many classes. Your dad will kill me if I let that happen your first semester. You'll just have to eat breakfast with me and Bethany on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Wait, what?"

Casey nodded with authority. "Yeah, if you meet us for breakfast then you'll definitely be awake in time for class and that way there's a system in place. If you don't show up to eat I'll call you until it's annoying." Steven gave her a thumbs up.

"I like that plan a whole lot more than the one where I have to wake up early to make sure you get out of bed."

Derek slumped sideways on the futon and groaned. "Traitor. Who's Bethany?"

"My friend from class."

"You made a friend? Is she a super keener like you?" Casey considered Bethany's gallery of doodles from Tuesday.

"Not exactly." She glanced around his desk, noting that he had a few photos of the family but none of them included her. Lizzie's soccer team, Smarti and Derek together at the pool this summer, and one of Edwin held upside down by Sam and Ralph. "How was hockey practice?"

"It was just weight training for freshmen today. I still have a few weeks to figure out how much game time I'm gonna get." He looked at her strangely because she'd never shown a real interest in hockey before. "But that reminds me. I'm starving, when's David getting here so we can order the pizza?"

"Soon," Was his roommate's quick reply. Casey stood, her errand complete but Derek met her eyes.

"You can stay if you want…but we're not ordering a special veggie freak pizza just for you. You gotta be ok with something normal."

-  
Two hours later she walked home with half a box of "green garden special" and a place in the top 10 Mario Kart score charts.


End file.
